russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Innovative fare for Viva-TV
July 2, 2012 - MANILA, Philippines - Experience the newly entertainment network Viva-TV’s initial broadcast on IBC-13, the No. 3 station in the country to have a new program lineup. Saturday had none of the asianovelas and noontime variety shows commonly seen on ABS-CBN and GMA 7. “It’s the risk we decided to take. We wanted to give people an innovative to the current fare,” said Viva chairman and CEO Vic del Sorario Jr. during the network’s launch last Thursday in Trinoma Mall, Quezon City. “If we would come up with shows with just the same format. ”The station has a new logo (both IBC and Viva-TV), new theme, new jingle and new station ID, thanks to its new chair Orly Mercado and vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz. Rosario added that the network will first concentrate on strengthening its prime time block, which is from 5 p.m. to 11:30 p.m. The marketing theme shall be revamped and the network will have an official re-launching last June 30, 2012 for Intercontinental Broacasting Corp. The local broadcasting industry is characterized as the leading players ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corp. and GMA Network Inc. The most financially stable among all the government-owned networks (like RPN 9 and PTV 4). The need to the network IBC-13 decided to add something new in the market by reformatting, Sy said, had been pursued by its management led by IBC chairman Eric Canoy need is still up for privatization. Negotiations led to a long-term block-time agreement Viva Entertainment. Viva-TV became its new brand name as the Home of the Stars for the country’s leading TV station. Its modest aim, according to Del Rosario, is to become No. 3 in the so-called TV network wars. “'ABS-CBN' is No. 1, GMA 7 is No. 2 and TV5 and IBC-13 are both claming to be No.3. We’d gladly give that to them. IBC-13 want to be the strong third force in the industry,” explained Rosario. 'Kapinoy' In the middle of a spiel (on IBC-13's plan to build a High-Definition studio), the AVP conked out momentarily, to make sequestered IBC-13, a major player owned by the Benedicto family dominated by ABS-CBN, owned by the Lopez family, and GMA Network, owned by the Gozun, Duavit and Jimenez families when Viva Entertainment, which is now used a blocktimer (it bought almost all the airtime slots of IBC news programs Express Balita and Ronda Trese), already owns 80 percent of the IBC. It appears that IBC Board of Directors management gave the company’s unsubscribed shares to Viva as payment for IBC’s cash advances from Viva '''will control 100 percent of the station’s airtime with new '''IBC charaters are mascots Mr. Pinoy, Ms. TV, RadioGirl, NewspaperBoy, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ. In any case, IBC-13 has a new tag, Kapinoy, because, its drumbeaters say, the revitalized network offers a haven (and lots of jobs) to erstwhile Kapuso (GMA 7) and Kapamilya (ABS-CBN) talents as well as Kapatid (TV5). Viva-TV put up its own talent management arm to the increasing need to develop its roster of actors and singers to feature in the station's various programs on IBC became more aggressive in its programming and relaunched a host of new shows to compete with the programs of the two major networks, both started to limit the talent fees they allowed to cross over said IBC Board of Directors. The new IBC-13 is expected to target the burgeoning middle-to the massive market. ABS-CBN and GMA focus on income markets, which lap up local comedies, variety shows and asianovelas. IBC-13 may win auds with station-produced shows, more Viva-TV programs, a mix of foreign cartoons, Tagalog-dubebd anime and asianovelas. 'More exciting' “We hope to make our shows more exciting and more aggressive. We want to change the current TV landscape,” he said. IBC-13 is now a strong number 3 in the raising fresh capital to better compete with giants ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corp. and GMA Network Inc. But the list of new Viva-TV programs on IBC consist mostly of tried-and-tested fare or regurgitated formats (notably, the Sunday noontime show SM Little Stars and Cristine Reyes' Esperanza). If GMA-7 and ABS-CBN is the major TV networks in the country and also following the TV5, more aggressive by Mr. Rosario to becoming the major TV networks IBC-13. Chairman and CEO Vic Del Rosario earlier announced that the company would spend a total of P8 billion this year. Part of this will be for the acquisition of state-of-the-art network equipment and new facilities. Rosario added that the company is also focusing on improving the quality of its TV signal across the nation, which is seen as key in improving its ratings. Today, he said the quality of IBC's signal on the No. 3 terrestrial network is already better than its bigger rivals ABS-CBN and GMA in the Mega Manila area, where more than half of TV viewers in the country live. The additional P6 billion will go mainly to improve on the broadcasters network. About P3 billion will be used for the development of programs, which involves the aggressive hiring of new Viva talents. When local networks were buying from Taiwan and Korea. Inquirer Entertainment attended Viva-TV’s grand coming-out party also on Saturday night at the Trinoma Mall in Quezon City. New shows and their hosts were introduced. The teen drama anthology series called Dear Heart (Sundays, 2:30 p.m.), hosted by the newest popstar Anja Aguilar, is directed by Monti Parungao. Britain's Got Talent alum Charlie Green is the host of the kiddie talent search SM Little Stars, which airs every Sundays at 12:30 p.m. Over P1 million for the Viva Artist Agency and Viva recording contract artist will be given away for the whole season with the weekly winner receiving P50,000. Dolly Anne Carvajal host Showbiz Star (Mondays to Fridays, 8:30 p.m.), the 30-minute showbiz talk show come up with the latest, the scoops a panel of showbiz writer-guests, in part it comes up as a live presscon on TV with different star-guests each day. Jon Santos host The Jon Santos Show (Satudays at 11:30 p.m.), the talk show featuring Jon’s gallery of characters including Sherap Espada, Armeeda Siguion Macareyna, and Meeryam Santiago. The three game show: The Weakest Link based on the British, which airs every weeknights at 8:30 p.m., is hosted by Richard Yap and Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, which airs every Saturdays and Sundays at 9 p.m., is hosted by Drew Arellano. The the gag show WOW!, hosted by Vhong Navarro, airs every Sundays at 3:30 p.m. and another gag show Petra's Panniest, which features Youtube sensation Ashley Rivera, who is more popularly known for her funny girl character Petra Mahalimuyak. airs on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays at 8 p.m. A new series, Estudyante Blues, (Mondays, 10 p.m.) features Richard Gutierrez, IC Mendoza and Onemig Bondoc; directed by Wenn V. Deramas. Wansapanataym is a weekly fantasy-drama anthology TV series. It airs every Thursday at 19 p.m. Esperanza (Monday to Friday, 9:30 p.m.) is a first-ever teleserye, the soap opera starring Cristine Reyes along with Cesar Montano, diamond star Maricel Soriano and Richard Yap, directed by Wenn V. Deramas. Following the success of Esperanza, Viva-TV soap opera on IBC is yet to produce another child fanta-serye Pinokyo's Time topbills child satr Izzy Canillo as Pinokyo and mother drama Judy Ann Santos, directed by Jeffrey Jeturian. Dalawang Busoy, a new original sitcom based is the superheroes starring Robin Padilla and Phillip Salvador. The series premieres every Thursday at 10 p.m., while Vice Ganda and Aga Muhlach revitalize their 2010s hits new sitcom Petrang Kabayo every Tuesday at 10 p.m. and reality-dating game there is Sabi Mo Nanay which premieres on Friday nights starring the Filipino actor AJ Muhlach we have yet to monitor. As a parting shot to emphasize Viva-TV’s efforts to TV habits, Sy declared: “We start our shows on time.” 52rd Anniversary of IBC During the President Noynoy Aquino administration, chairman Eric Canoy and Lito Ocampo Cruz we'd like to thank our viewers for making gains in viewership to the No.3 network, the Kapinoy network IBC-13 celebrates its 52nd anniversary in Philippine television at 2 p.m. today, June 30, 2012, with a thanksgiving mass at Broadcast City, followed by a fellowship with board of directors, employees and their families, were privatization sequestered by the Philippine Commission on Good Government (PCGG) and the network’s franchise granted by Congress and IBC recently more aggressive after surging ahead in the ratings for audience share and the network had operated for more than 42 years and also gives the inputs and suggestions gradually paying its debts in the trendsetter, and tempering the unrest among its labor sector with its fantasy world called IBCland '''for the new mascot of '''IBC like Mr. Pinoy, Ms. TV, RadioGirl, NewspaperBoy, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ with the Philippine advertisements that's why most of us Filipinos familiar with the IBC characters. IBC-13 will also relaunch its new station ID with new IBC jingle to boost its Kapinoy network campaign as the strong number 3 in the ratings dominated like giant networks GMA and ABS-CBN, according to AGB Nielsen Media Research, announce to enhance its Viva-TV campaign promoting its formidable line-up of world-class Viva-TV programs on IBC, including Dear Heart, The Jon Santos Show, Esperanza, Pinokyo's Time, WOW!, Petra's Panniest, Petrang Kabayo and the PBA Games and game shows like The Weakest Link and Who Wants to be a Millionaire?. The foreign cartoons on Viva-TV such as phenomenal Winx Club, Pop Pixie, Barbie, Magic Wonderland and Polly Pocket, anime like Crayon Shin Chan, Cyborg Kurochan and Kirarin, and new imported Korean asianovelas like Fondant Garden, Queen and I, Dream High (Season 2) and Can You Hear My Heart, which become the homegrown programs they have helped IBC 13 rise from its financial slump and mediocre ratings across the Southeast Asian region of international are aggressively marketed locally and globally. On July 3, the IBC family announded to held a month-long celebration and will be treated to a powerhouse concert at The Tent @ The Fort as special guests, starring Lotlot De Leon, singing champion popstar Anja Aguilar, who is now her home network IBC, Anne Curtis, Marvin Agustin and Dominic Ochoa, along with a big reunion of all former IBC stars from 1975 to 1990s. IBC's industry milestones will be highlighted during the concert including its track-record for having had the No.1 hit shows Johnny Weismuller as Tarzan, Pinoy Thriller, TODAS, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Ora Engkantantada, Iskul Bukol, See-True, Mga Kuwento Ni Lola Basyang, Lovely Ness, Maricel Live, CUTE (Call Us Two for Entertainment), Chicks to Chicks, Sic O'Clock News, Lucky 13, Okey Ka Fairy Ko! and many more, the Tagalog-dubbed anime and tokusatsu like Battle Ball, Candy Candy, Bioman, Fiveman, Maskman, Time Quest, Super Pig and Ghost Fighter, and new hit American TV shows are Lone Ranger, Maverick, That's Incredible!, Wok With Yan and Perry Mason. The anniversary concert will be telecast on IBC-13 on July 7 at 10 p.m. as Homecoming sa 13: The Grand Breaking Celebration with simulcast on radio thru iDMZ 891. With our sponsors of Globe, Jollibee, Coca Cola, Charmee, Nestle, Jack N Jill Philippines, Purefoods, Chips Ahoy, Cebuana Lhuillier, Magnolia and many more sponsors.